Argumento da sintonia fina
O argumento da sintonia fina (ainda argumento da sintonia fina do Universo ou argumento do Universo bem definido) é um argumento pela existência de Deus ao estilo do argumento teleológico que afirma que a fina sintonia de algumas propriedades do universo, como constantes matemáticas, são tão perfeitamente sintonizadas que evidenciam a existência de um Criador do Universo, nomeadamente Deus. Argumento O argumento pode ser exposto como fez o filósofo e teólogo William Lane Craig em seu debate contra o ateu e químico Peter Atkins: Formulação segundo William Lane Craig Após esta apresentação do argumento feita por Craig no debate com Atkins, o apologista sugere que resumamos o argumento da seguinte maneira: # A fina sintonia das condições inicias do universo é devida a: lei natural, chance ou Design. # Não é devido nem a lei ou chance. # Logo, é devido a Design. Segundo Craig, "necessidade física significaria dizer que o Universo tinha que ser daquela maneira; ele precisa ser finamente sintonizado".Existência de Deus (3/6) Sintonia Fina, com William Lane Craig Segundo Craig, todavia, isso seria muito implausível porque estas constantes e quantidades sintonizadas das quais estamos falando são independentes das leis da natureza; elas não são determinadas pelas leis da natureza. Elas são arbitrárias, colocadas no começo inexplicavelmente. Logo, não são fisicamente necessárias. Este ponto pode ser organizado da seguinte maneira: # A fina sintonia do universo pode ser resultado de necessidade física. # Ser resultado de necessidade física implicaria na sintonia fina ser dependente de leis da natureza. # Todavia, a sintonia fina é independente das leis da natureza; tratam-se de constantes e quantidades puramente arbitrárias. # Logo, a sintonia fina do universo não é devido à necessidade física. Além da possibilidade de necessidade física, alguém poderia argumentar que é apenas obra do acaso. Segundo Criag, o problema desta alternativa é que ela revela a falta de conhecimento da fantástica chance da qual se está falando em tratar-se do argumento da sintonia fina. Uma vez que se constata a improbabilidade de que a sintonia fina do universo tenha vindo por chance, conclui-se que a idéia de que isto ocorreu por obra do acaso, apenas por chance, é infinitesimalmente pequena. A conclusão que se tira disso é que torna-se um tanto estupidez, da parte de um indivíduo, preferir defender a hipótese de chance à hipótese de Design, ainda mais quando uma das três hipóteses já foi anteriormente refutada, i.e. quando a analise adquiriu a característica de afunilamento na direção da hipótese de design. O Fundador conclui que se um ateu ainda prefere a quase impossibilidade da hipótese de chance estar correta ao invés da de design, isso só revela a sua real falta de vontade de crer em Deus, e não uma análise racional ou uma mente brilhante por trás do analisador. Evidências de Design no Universo Segue uma lista de algumas das evidências de design no Universo de acordo com este argumento. |rowspan="4" align="center" width="15px"| 27 |rowspan="4" align="center" bgcolor="#DCE0E4"| Supernovae eruptions |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Se muito perto |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Life on the planet would be exterminated |- |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Se muito distantes |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Not enough heavy element ashes for the formation of rocky planets |- |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Se muito infrequente |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Not enough heavy element ashes for the formation of rocky planets |- |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Se muito frequente |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Life on the planet would be exterminated |- |align="center" width="15px"| 31 |align="center" bgcolor="#DCE0E4"| Inclination of orbit |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Se muito grande |align="center" bgcolor="#94A0AC"| Temperature differences on the planet would be too extreme |- |align="center" width="15px"| 32 |align="center" bgcolor="#DCE0E4"| Orbital eccentricity |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Se muito grande |align="center" bgcolor="#B8C0C8"| Seasonal temperature differences would be too extreme |- |} Contra-apologética Como este parece ser um dos argumentos mais poderosos para a inferência de design (pelo menos mais bem aceitos do que aqueles biológicos defendidos por Michael Behe e outros), há uma tentativa da parte ateísta em refutá-lo. Todavia, o valor do argumento permanece já que todas as objeções a este argumento feitas até agora não conseguem derrubá-lo. Multiverso Outras formas de vida Uma objeção comum ao argumento é de que se trata de uma falácia porque os argumentadores estariam apenas considerando-se a forma de vida que conhecemos (baseada no carbono), i.e. o argumento não é válido porque "as mudanças na sintonia fina do Universo poderiam bem impedir a existência de vida com base no carbono, mas podem existir outras formas de vida que poderia viver mesmo fora desta sitonia fina". No entanto, esta objeção é resultado de uma má observação do argumento. O argumento não afirma que seria impossível que a vida baseada no carbono seria impossível, mas que qualquer tipo de vida, independente se podem existir ou não, não existiria - e isto é argumentado conscientemente, não apenas considerando a vida ao carbono. Algumas das constantes universais, como a força nuclear forte, inviabilizariam a existência de qualquer forma de vida caso fossem um pouco maior ou menor em relação ao valor atual; somente vidas com base no hidrogênio seriam possíveis, e não há o menor conhecimento de que seria possível haver uma vida baseada no hidrogênio. Se isso ainda não soasse convincente, então o fato de que um aumento na força gravitacional levaria o Universo a um colapso enquanto que uma diminuição o expandiria ao ponto de não serem possíveis a formação de galáxias, impedindo definitivamente a formação de quaisquer meios para o desenvolvimento de vida, pode ser considerado como um fechamento na objeção. O argumento se aplica a qualquer forma de vida existente, não apenas à baseada no carbono. Notas Referências Veja também * Fine-Tuning and Improbability * Evidence For Design In The Universe - Limits for the Universe por Hugh Ross, Ph.D. em Astronomia Category:Argumentos para a existência de Deus